The present invention relates to assemblies, in particular assemblies having two components secured together by a deforming process, such as heat staking, mechanical deforming or methods using ultrasonics, and a further component.
In particular the invention is applicable to providing an assembly of a door panel, a window regulator housing and a window regulator motor of a land vehicle such as a car (automobile).
Many methods of securing components are known, amongst which is the technique of passing a thermoplastic protuberance from one component, through a hole in a second component and subsequently heating and upsetting the protuberance to form a rivet-like head and allowing the rivet like head to cool. This technique, is known, and is called heat staking. After cooling, a secure connection between the two components is established, the two components now forming a heat staked subassembly. However, the formation of the rivet-like head potentially obstructs the subsequent alignment and fitting of a further component to the heat staked subassembly.